


Accidents Happen, I guess.

by ShineBrightLight



Series: Goddess Izumi [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alyx is Izumi from another Dimension, Dimension Travel, Multi, Older Izumi adopted a bunch of kids, Older Izumi is an Underground hero, Other Aizawa has short hair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24756187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShineBrightLight/pseuds/ShineBrightLight
Summary: Aizawa-Yamada-Midoriya Izumi otherwise known as Wraith finds herself falling through a portal while on patrol and she ends up in a different dimension where things are very different from her homeworld.Can she and her partners back home figure out a way for her to go home? Or will she be stuck there for the rest of her life?
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Midoriya Izuku/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic
Series: Goddess Izumi [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598935
Kudos: 14





	Accidents Happen, I guess.

**Author's Note:**

> Designs for her outfits can be found on my twitter @SephsStorySense or by this link here: https://twitter.com/SephsStorySense/status/1272611265278382081?s=20

Wraith grunted softly as the floor seemingly vanished from beneath her feet and sent her tumbling through the air. She uncurled and aimed her feet towards the ground, becoming streamlined in order to reduce wind resistance and lessen windburn. Her short black hair whipped around her face. Beneath her black tinted visor, her shamrock green eyes began to glow a mix of sea green and a very pale blue and she began to slow as a platform of solid air appeared below her feet and fought against the wind. 

She came to a stop a couple of feet above the ground and jumped off the platform landing on solid ground. She raised her visor and looked around, her eyes returning to her original color. She reached behind her and pulled one of her blades from its sheath where it was strapped to her back. She held it in a tight grip and crept towards a tree that stood a few feet to her right. She crouched behind it and peered around the trunk. 

Her eyes widened at what she was seeing. It was… her. But at the same time, not her. She wasn’t that young, and she never remembered being friends with the students who were hanging around the younger self, but she does remember teaching them. She lowered her visor once again and crept towards the group of students. She smirked underneath her face mask as the other her’s head shot up with a wary look on her face. 

“What is it, Izumi?” One of the girls asked as her alternate looked around before seemingly locking eyes with her. The other Izumi stood up and walked over to her, her eyes glowing Royal Blue. Wraith’s eyes glowed the same Royal Blue in response underneath her visor as Izumi stopped about 20 feet away from her. 

_‘Who are you and what are you doing here?’_ Izumi asked harshly, not taking any chances about her and her friends' safety. The corner of Wraith’s mouth quirked up in a half-smile. 

_‘I don’t know what I’m doing here. I fell through a portal while on patrol. And my name,’_ she began lifting her visor and looking the younger girl dead in the eyes, _‘is Aizawa-Yamada-Midoriya Izumi. But you can call me Wraith for now.’_ She winked as the younger girl’s jaw dropped. 

“But aren’t they older than you? They taught us!” She cried, the blue in her eyes bleeding to green. Wraith shook her head. 

“No. Nezu-sensei taught us. We are the same age in my world.” The other kids came and stood behind Izumi. Wraith lowered her visor once again. 

“Can you take me to your teacher?” The kids looked between themselves before nodding. They lead the way with Izumi walking next to Wraith. 

"So… Wraith?" Izumi asked and she nodded. 

"In my world, I decided that I wanted to save people. No matter the cost. But I didn't want the fame or popularity from being a daylight hero. So I joined Shou in his nightly 'escapades'." She made air quotes as she spoke and Izumi stifled a giggle. 

"What about your hair?" She asked, pulling her long braid over her shoulder and toying with the end. Wraith smirked. 

"It was too long and was getting in the way, and one patrol and a woman who could create scissors from her fingers cut it off at the base of my braid. I've kept it short ever since. Easier to dye black to remain unseen as well. It's washable." She continued as Izumi's look of horror. "It's back to white during the day. Ultimate disguise." Izumi calmed, although she kept her braid over her shoulder and in her hands. Wraith laughed softly and walked slightly ahead of the girl. 

As the group made their way to the teachers' lounge where all the teachers were waiting for them, Wraith felt slightly homesick. When the door opened, Wraith froze, and tears sprung to her eyes as she saw one of the two people she missed the most. She turned away, making sure her visor was down and completely opaque from the outside. She struggled to swallow the lump in her throat, as her emotions tried to get the best of her. 

When she turned back around, everyone was staring at her. She raised an eyebrow in question. 

"What we would like to know is who you are, what you are doing here, and what you want," Nezu said from his seat on top of All Mights' shoulders. 

"Only if the children leave." He tilted his head as he thought it over before nodding. 

"Very well. Children. If you would." The teens looked disappointed, but they moved towards the door. 

"Izu. Please stay." She said and the girl whirled around with a beaming smile. Wraith smiled softly and ran her fingers through the girl's hair. She whispered to Izumi whose eyes began to glow Royal Blue, causing the few who had remained behind the door to groan in disappointment as all sound vanished from the room. 

"Now then," Wraith removed her visor to the shocked gasps from the other teachers at the older version of the girl standing at her side looking at them. 

"My name is Aizawa-Yamada-Midoriya Izumi and I am from a different dimension." From behind her, there was the sound of a mug hitting the ground and shattering. She whirled around, her eyes widening as they locked with narrowed black ones. 

"Explain. **Now**." He ordered, his eyes flaring blood red. She sighed and her eyes glowed pale blue as she seemingly sat on air. She crossed her legs and rested her arms on her knees. 

"I am Midoriya Izumi in a dimension where my parents were born earlier. Everything else is the same from what I can see, except I went to UA and was taught by Nezu. Oh, and I'm an underground hero with you, Shouta as well as being Zashi's head assistant at his station slash hero agency and a teacher here at UA." The others looked astonished. She shrugged. 

"My quirk makes it nearly impossible to sleep so I have a shit ton of time that would be wasted. Just like my cousin, Shinsou Hajime. His quirk doesn't allow him to sleep. He called it insomnia." She snorted softly. A section of her utility belt beeped and began to flash. She reached in and pulled out what looked like a piece of glass. She ran her finger across the surface and it rippled before showing two people who could only be Aizawa Shouta and Yamada Hizashi only the other Aizawa had short hair.

"Mimi? Where are you? Shou said your location vanished from his map during your patrol?" She nodded. 

"Yeah, I fell through a portal to another dimension that suddenly appeared underneath my feet. You'll never guess where I ended up!" She said in return. 

"Well, judging by the younger you peaking at us from over your shoulder, and the raised black hair behind you, somewhere where you were born later and we are your teachers?" Shouta drawled, causing Izumi to squeak and duck lower. Wraith laughed softly.

"Got it in one babe." He groaned softly. And gave her a deadpan stare. 

"Don't terrorize the other me too much? He probably is only used to Zashi, unless he succeeded in pushing him away like I tried to." The blonde turned to their husband with an exaggerated offended gasp. 

"And what about the other me?! Shouldn't she try not to terrorize him too!?" He squawked. She giggled. 

"Knowing you baby, he'll be an attention whore just like you." There were twin gasps of exaggerated offense. Both Shouta's groaned. 

"Great. There are two of them plus an unknown. Wonderful. I need more coffee." The Aizawa said from behind her before going to the other end of the room. 

"Alright. I should probably go. Check in again in about… 24 hrs your time? And 20 mine? Just in case they are set differently somehow?" 

“Sure. The squeakers will probably want to talk to you and make sure you're okay.” They said and she nodded and blew a kiss before the screen went dark. 

"So. Now what?" Izumi asked, looking around at her teachers. 

"She needs a different name. One that will seem normal enough to not think something is wrong." Wraith nodded.

"Alexandra Morrigan. An American student teacher that is learning Japanese teaching methods as her final assignment. Born in America but has Japanese parents." She turned to Izumi. 

"Is Tousan still alive here?" Izumi nodded. 

"Dang. Okay. I think I'll just use Atta and Daddy's power. That way it won't be too close to yours unless you use them together while I'm near you." Izumi nodded. 

"What will you look like?" Aizawa asked from behind her. Shadows enveloped her form and when it vanished a different woman was standing there. 

She had long black hair with purple and gold streaks running throughout that was pulled into a braid that rested on her shoulder. She was dressed in a tight black elbow-length sleeved shirt, tight white pants, and a blended black and purple pirate style overcoat with a golden belt wrapped around her waist along with knee-high black heeled boots and white leather gloves. Her eyes were swirled gold and purple with black flecks. She raised her arms and twirled. 

_"My name is Alexandra 'Alyx' Morrigan, nice to meet y'all!_ " She chirped in English, her voice was soft but husky. 

"How about different accents?" Nezu said, now watching her intently. She tilted her head. 

"I can flawlessly pull off British, Australian, Irish, Scottish, Texan, and New Jersey, and with minor difficulties, a bunch of others." She said returning to Japanese. 

"While speaking Japanese?" Mic pipped in. She shook her hand. 

"Some times, but not often. It's usually one or the other." He nodded.

"You can be my student teacher. It'll be funny to see the student's reactions to different accents." He chuckled and she laughed in return. She looked for a clock and was shocked at the time. 

"Is there anywhere for me to stay?" She asked. 

"Isn't there an extra room next to Mic and Aizawa that's empty in the teacher dorms?" Midnight asked from her perch on the back of the couch, causing the dark-haired man to glare at her. The newly dubbed Alyx glanced over at Izumi and grew concerned at the pout on her face. She walked over and, placing her fingers gently under her chin, lifted her face to look her in the eyes. 

"What's wrong, little one?" She asked, seeing tears beating in Izumi's eyes. She cupped her cheeks in her palms and gently wiped her tears away with her thumb. 

"I wanted you to stay with me," Izumi said softly. Alyx's features softened and she pulled the girl into a hug. 

"Tell you what, little queen. After class tomorrow, you can take me to the student dorms and introduce me to your friends, alright? You can say I am one of your teachers from summer camp, okay?" The younger girl nodded and Alyx placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. 

“Go back to your dorm, and go to bed and I’ll see you tomorrow, sweetie.” Izumi smiled before she slipped from the room. Alyx turned back to the others. 

“Can someone lead me? This is one of those moments that my body is aching for sleep. Must be because of interdimensional travel.” She mused. The two men nodded and after grabbing any paperwork so they didn’t have to come back, they led the way to the dorms. Alyx followed behind them silently, ignoring the stares from the students that were wandering around campus before curfew. She yawned widely and her form flickered slightly as she walked into the teacher dorms. 

She went into the room that was shown to her and her current form flickered to her usual one, and as soon as she laid on the bed, she was out like a light.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, well I dearly hope you enjoyed this and as always it is not beta-ed. All mistakes are my own and I own absolutely nothing. This is ShineBrightLight signing off for the time being. Shine or sparkle brightly dudes and dudettes and I'll see you next time! Bye-Bye!


End file.
